Just one kiss
by xnomxnomxrawwrz
Summary: “Rin, im sorry..i took away something you loved..it’s all my fault,” I whispered to myself as I watched her. Tears poured down her cheeks, she bit her lip determined to hold them back. But they just kept coming." KakashixRin


_Just one kiss_

My heart pounded so hard I could feel it entire thrum throughout my whole body. I tired to breath slowly but my mask kept sticking to my mouth, almost like it wished for me to give into this insanity that was threatening to break through any second.

_The sweat ran down our faces, they had captured Rin. We weren't able to stop them. "Rin…what about rin!" My insides screamed to run after them, every part of me, every cell screamed to go and get my Rin back. I squeezed my eyes shut hard, trying to cover what my body was telling me. I cleared my voice and drawled out as calmly as I could, "Leave Rin for now, then enemy wants to know our aim. They won't kill her yet." A sharp crack shot my backward, I was suddenly laying on my back staring up into the forest canopy with a terrible throbbing in my cheek. "I can't stand you! We just can't leave Rin!" I held back the growl that was swelling in my chest. I slowly got back onto my feet, "If you let your emotions run free and fail your mission, you'll regret it in the future." _

For once I wished with all my heart and soul that Obito had listened to me. Before, it got on my nerves that he never listened to me. But now, as I stared at his gravestone, I had only wished. My eye slowly wandered over to Rin.

"_Are you okay? Rin..? Kakashi..?" My eye slowly settled on Obito, half of his body smashed under that huge boulder. That should have been me…why did he save me.  
"Rin hurry!! Take my hand!" I watched as she took one last glance at his gory body. I reached down farther and grasped her hand. Tears welled in her eyes, "Obito!!"  
Her cry cut deep into me, but she would never know. _

"Rin, im sorry..i took away something you loved..it's all my fault," I whispered to myself as I watched her. Tears poured down her cheeks, she bit her lip determined to hold them back. But they just kept coming. Every tear that kissed the ground tore me apart, _plip plip plip, _ deeper and deeper. I squeezed my eyes shut, the dull pain in my left eye reminded me of how much I had torn everyone apart. It was all my fault.

"_Kakashi..even though we finally became friends. I couldn't finally admit to Rin. I wanted to be together with everyone longer…" _

"Rin..im so sorry." I shut my eyes tigher trying to push down the emotions that threatened to break free. I would stay strong for Rin.

"Why are you sorry, kakashi.." her voice was barely above a whisper, it cracked here and there and I could here the pain through her voice.

"He loved you.." I whispered and slowly looked up at her. The wind played with her short hair, the tears had slowed and she stared at me. Her eyes red and puffy, she just stared at me. Her mind whirled behind those beautiful eyes. I looked down, "he loved seeing you happy.."

"Do you l-love me?" she whispered and I could still feel her gaze on me.

I couldn't talk, all I could do was stare at the ground. Of course I loved her! But why wouldn't my mouth open and project the words that I felt. The words wouldn't come; my mouth wouldn't open.  
A small sniffle came from Rin as she turned away from me, took two steps and then broke into a run. Her quiet sobs hit me with the force of a hurricane. "What have I done to her…" I whispered quietly to myself.

I bit my lip gently, I couldn't leave her. Obitio was gone, me and Rin needed each other.  
I could feel the chakra gather in the bottom of my feet as I took after Rin. Soon enough I could see her in my sight. I used that chakra to give me a surge of speed. My hand shot out for her wrist, my fingers gently curled themselves around her small wrist and her pulled her body into my chest. Her small gasp rang in my ears as I pulled her into my chest and held her there. Nothing was going to hurt her, I was there to protect her. I looked down at her softly and gently pulled down my mask.

"Just one kiss.." I whispered waiting for her to respond. She stared up at me with teary eyes and blinked.  
I stared back and gently leaned forward, still asking for permission. I blinked and her soft lips where against mine gently, my eyes widened and then quickly closed. I held her to me gently and I felt her gentle beat of her heart. And for once, I wasn't afraid of letting my emotions run free.


End file.
